What Happened to Zelda Last Night Prologue
by ChandaK562
Summary: Zelda's off to a lecture but will she return? A short setup for the rest of the story.
1. Default Chapter Title

# **What Happened to Zelda Last Night Prologue**

"Well, I'm off to my lecture," Zelda Spellman said as she headed towards the linen closet. She was wearing neat blue suit dress and her blonde hair was fastened into a French twist. She stopped to check her reflection in the hall mirror as her sister Hilda came in carrying a pile of laundry.

"You look good, sis," Hilda said with a smile. She especially liked Zelda's new white heels. She would have to "borrow" them later when Zelda wasn't watching. They would go perfectly with her new dress. "Enjoy your lecture."

"Oh, I'm sure that I will. It's on the mating cycle of the Venutian slug," Zelda said with a smile as she disappeared into the closet and was transported to the Other Realm.

"What's the Venutian slug?" Hilda muttered as she shook her head. She would never understand the things that Zelda seemed obsessed with.


	2. Default Chapter Title

# **What Happened to Zelda Last Night Part 1**

"Where is Zelda?" Hilda thought as she came into the kitchen to zap up dinner. It was almost six and she still wasn't home from her lecture. Sabrina was out on a date with Harvey so she had the house to herself. She was starting to get worried about her sister though. It wasn't like Zelda to be so late.

Just then Hilda heard thunder from the linen closet. "Finally!" She grumbled as she headed upstairs. "Zelda, what do you want for dinner?"

When Hilda reached the closet, she was suprised to see two officers from the Other Realm police department standing there instead of her sister. "What's going on here?" she asked. She was immediately suspicious of the cat. What had he done this time?

"Miss Spellman, I'm afraid that we have some bad news for you," the first officer said. "Is there someplace that we can sit down and talk?"

"The living room. What's going on?" Hilda said as she led the two men downstairs and into the living room. Salem darted away at the sight of the cops. All he needed was another fifty years added onto his sentence as a cat.

"Miss Spellman, although it hasn't been reported yet in the Witch media, there has recently been a rash of attacks on witches in the Other Realm. In each case, a possession belonging to the victim was left behind along with a white rose. We believe that these attacks are all the result of a single serial killer. I'm afraid that I have to tell you that we believe that your sister has become the eighth victim of this killer. This was found along with a white rose near a lecture hall in the Other Realm." the second officer said as he held out a white heel in a plastic bag. "Can you identify it as belonging to your sister?"

"Yes, that's Zelda's," Hilda whispered. This couldn't be happening. Just then she realized something. The police hadn't said anything yet about a body. If there was no body, then maybe Zelda was okay! She had to be. "Wait a minute! Did you find a...."

"We're afraid that there won't be a body to find," the first officer said. "It seems that this killer drains his victims of magic as he kills them. After he's finished, there is nothing left. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"I don't believe it," Hilda whispered. "There has to be some sort of mistake. Zelda's really smart and strong! Maybe she got away from this nut! Have you looked for her? What if she's laying hurt somewhere?"

"We conducted a search of the Other Realm, of course, but I'm afraid that nothing was found. We're very sorry for your loss." the second officer said as the two stood and headed for the closet leaving Hilda sitting there in a state of shock.

A little while later, Sabrina came in. "I'm home! Harvey had to go to the mall for his mom so we had to cut our date short!" Just then she saw Hilda. "Aunt Hilda, what's wrong?"

"Sabrina, I think you better sit down," Hilda whispered as her niece joined her on the sofa. She was struggling not to cry. She couldn't believe that something like this had happened. She wouldn't believe it. "Two officers from the witch police were here just a little while ago...."

"What? What did Salem do this time?" Sabrina said. She couldn't believe how much trouble that cat could get into.

"They weren't here about Salem. Sabrina, something happened to Zelda. It seems that someone has been killing witches for their powers and this person attacked Zelda."

"What?" Sabrina whispered. "Where is Aunt Zelda? She's okay, isn't she?"

"I don't know. The police told me that she was dead but...."

"NO!!! She can't be!!" Sabrina sobbed.

"Sabrina, calm down!" Hilda said as she wrapped her arms around her niece to comfort her. "They don't have any proof that this guy hurt Zelda. You know that she's smart and strong. I'm sure that she's fine. We do need to go to the Other Realm to let Mother, Ted and Vesta know what's going on, though. Maybe they can help us find her. Do you feel like coming with me?"

"Yeah. Let's go," Sabrina whispered as they headed upstairs. Zelda just had to be alright.


	3. Default Chapter Title

# **What Happened to Zelda Last Night Part 2**

Of all of the places that Willard Kraft could be spending his Friday night, the mall was definitely not a place he wanted to be. There were entirely too many teenagers roaming around. It was bad enough that he had to be around them at school. He definitely didn't need to put up with them during his free time. If his grandmother hadn't insisted that she needed a new sweater immediately, he wouldn't even be there.

Willard was digging through piles of sweaters to try to find something his grandmother would like when he heard a commotion at the front of the store. He put the sweaters he was looking at down and headed for the disturbance. He wondered what was going on.

"Someone call an ambulance!" a man called as Willard tried to get to the front of the crowd. He stopped and tapped a woman in front of him. "What's going on?"

"Someone found a woman unconscious outside of the store," she said. "Poor thing. I suppose she was mugged. People just aren't safe anywhere anymore!"

"Tell me about it," Willard grumbled as he peered over the woman's shoulder and stopped in shock when he saw who the woman was. "Zelda?"

He pushed his way to the front of the crowd and dropped to the ground beside her. Zelda's blue suit dress was torn and blood splattered and her shoes were missing. Her hair was hanging loose as if it had been torn down and there were bruises around her neck. He reached out and gently took her hand. "Zelda? Zelda, wake up." he whispered.

Just then Harvey came through the crowd. He had spotted Mr. Kraft and wondered what was going on. When he saw Zelda, he stopped in shock for a minute before running over. "Mr. Kraft, what happened?"

"I don't know," Willard muttered as he stroked Zelda's cheek. He was frightened by how still she was and he was very glad that he could hear the ambulance coming. "I just got here myself but someone said that some man found her like this outside."

"I think that I better go and call Sabrina. She's going to freak when she hears about this," Harvey said as he took off for the pay phone.

Harvey came back just as Zelda was being loaded into the ambulance. Willard was standing at the ambulance doors with a frightened expression on his face.

"Mr. Kraft, no one answered over at Sabrina's."

"Mr. Kinkle, could you please keep trying to get ahold of Miss Spellman or her aunt? They need to talk to a family member at the hospital," Willard said as he got into the ambulance.. He was just glad that he had convinced the paramedics to agree to letting him go to the hospital with Zelda.


	4. Default Chapter Title

# **What Happened to Zelda Last Night Part 3**

Willard paced the emergency room floor. He had been there for over an hour now and he still didn't know how Zelda was. The nurses wouldn't give him any information on her condition since he wasn't family. He just hoped that she was alright.

Harvey came hurrying in as Willard picked up a cup of coffee from the pot provided by the ER. "Mr. Kinkle, did you find Miss Spellman or her aunt?" he asked.

"No. I went by their house but no one answered. I guess they must have went out. How is Sabrina's aunt?" Harvey asked. He didn't know how he would tell Sabrina if something serious had happened.

"I don't know," Willard muttered. Normally he tried to avoid his students like the plague but now he was glad to have someone there. "They won't tell me anything since I'm not family. I really should do something to correct that soon."

"I hope she's okay," Harvey said just as Willard spotted the doctor who had taken Zelda away coming out of the treatment rooms. He quickly hurried over to him with Harvey right behind. They had to tell them something about Zelda.

"Doctor, could you please tell us how Zelda Spellman is?" Willard asked.

"I'm afraid that I can only release information to family members," the doctor said as he started to walk away but Willard snagged his arm. He wasn't about to let him get away without knowing if Zelda was alright or now.

"Doctor, please!" he cried. "We just want to know if she's alright or not."

"I'm her niece's boyfriend and Mr. Kraft's hers. Doesn't that count as some sort of family? Couldn't you just tell us if she's okay? We don't want to know any details if you can't give them to us. We just want to know if she's alright," Harvey said.

"Well, I can tell you that physically, Ms. Spellman is unharmed. She seems to be suffering from catatonia though. We will be transferring her upstairs shortly." the doctor said before walking away.

"I don't like the sound of that. Come along, Mr. Kinkle," Willard muttered as he casually strolled over to the doors to the treatment room and darted through as soon as the nurse at the desk turned her back. The two crept down the hall trying their best to look like they belonged there. As soon as they found Zelda's room, they hurried in and shut the door so they wouldn't be seen.

"Zuzu? Honey?" Willard whispered as he crept over to the stretcher and took her hand. Her eyes were open and her face was wet with tears but she didn't seem to know that Willard was there.

"Uh, Mr. Kraft. We may have a problem. I know that I made a C in health but this looks like they're sending Ms. Spellman to the psychiatric floor." Harvey said as he came over with a file and handed it to the vice-principal. Willard took a look at it and then an angry look appeared on his face.

"They can't do this!" he cried. "Nothing's wrong with Zelda She's just scared! We have to get her out of here!"

"How are we going to do that?" Harvey asked. "They don't just let people stroll out of here with patients."


End file.
